


Kinktober 2018

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Formalwear, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Hotdogging, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, S&M, Smiles, Using someone's face as a seat, ass worship, foodplay, hot dogging, mirror, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Where I am putting my efforts for KINKTOBER 2018. Will include fic and fanart.





	1. Masks - 10/1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I do not own Bleach nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [EspadaIV's Tumblr](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquihime  
> Masks
> 
> Orihime uses her mouth on Ulquiorra's mask fragment and things happen.

He shuddered. The touch was light and teasing, almost as if someone was drawing a feather against his Hierro. 

Green eyes with void black, slit-like pupils shifted over to the woman he lay beside. “Woman,” Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice. He always called her by that instead of her real name. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Hmmm?” The words sounded innocent enough, but the Espada knew the female rather well. Orihime’s cheeks flushed slightly, and she said, “What do you mean?”

The fourth Espada watched as the naked woman got to her knees and reached her hand out. This time the touch was firmer but still barely there. Ulquiorra made to sit up, but that tiny redhead pushed him back down.

“I beg your pardon,” he growled as she shuffled closer to him.

“Shhh, I want to do this. I’ve been wondering what it feels like; the texture, the hardness, how smooth is it?”

Every time she went to touch the fragment of his mask, he pulled away. She must have had enough of his avoidance tactics. That tiny hand shot out and wrapped around the horn that stuck out of the side of his mask fragment.

The contact was electric which sent jolts of hunger and desire down his body, making him shudder. “Woman, this is not--”

“Shhh, I want this. I want you,” she whispered to him. 

Through the weeks since she had been captured, the woman had grown bolder. The slap was just the beginning of things to come. It was subtle touches whenever he entered the room; grabbing sleeve or passing a hand over his back and arm. It progressed to her giving him glimpses of skin; a shoulder or leg.

Ulquiorra decided to test her and sat down on her couch. He was surprised to find himself with a lapful of the human girl. She was desperately touching him, fingers tangled in what hair she could grasp, kissing his mouth with feverish pant. The first touch of her lips against his made him yearn for more before he realized what he was doing.

He left the room in a hurry only to return hours later, pushing her up against the chilled stone wall. Ulquiorra kissed her this time, hearing her whimper in response. When he broke the liplock, pressing his forehead into hers, he ran his fingers through her hair, caressing the sides of her neck. They were both breathing heavily. 

His pale hand with the black nails traced the outside curve of her breast. That fucking whimper did him in.

“Please.”

The two clawed at each other’s clothing, leaving a trail of white fabric until he had her seated on that small table. He pushed into her, feeling her grip his shoulders. He could see the expression on her face as Orihime grimaced. She had been a virgin. 

As he began to move, Ulquiorra felt her fingers on the lowest edge of his mask fragment. Just the touch was enough to make him grab her wrists, pulling her arms behind her and holding them there before he started thrusting into her like a man overtaken by madness. He had not made that first time experience an enjoyable one. She smiled at him after it was over and played it off but he knew better. 

“Do not touch my mask. It’s sensitive.”

It was all he said to her before he left.

It happened again and again. Each time she tried to touch the ridges or the tip of the horn. Every time it ended the same way. The days passed by and he would visit her room, staying for hours inside. He would emerge from that minimalistic room, exhausted and content. 

He spoke to Nnoitra of psychological cages but the only person who Orihime had inside of a cage was him. She had his heart locked inside of a cage. This human had him wrapped around her fingers.

Maybe just this once he could tolerate it.

She gestured for him to sit up, with his back against the couch, her thighs parted and his legs were between hers. The woman had to stay on her knees, shoving her breasts right in his face as her fingers played over that smooth surface. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra decided to just focus on how her warm skin felt against him.

“It’s cool to the touch. Does it get wet? Is it porous?”

“No, it’s more like stone,” he replied. “It could be bone. You’d have to ask the Octava for certain what the chemical makeup of it is. I’m sure he’s mutilated the corpse of a Hollow for research purposes.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed. 

He inhaled her sweet scent, savoring the smell of strawberries and vanilla. She always seemed to smell like that fruit. Ulquiorra knew that the soap provided by Los Noches was scentless. Had she brought some contraband along with her?

He could feel his length harden as her fingers flitted over the surface of those ridges. Ulquiorra reached down between their bodies and grabbed his erection, rubbing against the woman’s sex. All he wanted to do was throw her onto the couch and thrust into her body. He had already come once inside of her. It would not be a difficult time for her if he decided to be rough.

He was too absorbed in what he was doing he almost missed it. Her warm, wet mouth was on his mask, working it’s way up to that horn. “Woman?”

“It tastes like you. It tastes like lime and mint and basil and something else...” she said, lips moving against the protrusion. 

“You don’t need a running comment--Oh.”

Ulquiorra gasped as the female human’s mouth engulfed the tip of the mask fragment. It felt like fire was being poured into his body, setting it ablaze. From the tip of that horn down to his toes felt like he was burning.

“Woman,” he moaned.

The fourth Espada had never felt anything like this before and it was exquisite. The way her tongue wrapped around the tip and how she would bob her head several times before sucking on it. If she hummed in appreciation at his moans and whimpers it made matters worse. He could feel that euphoric feeling creeping up his legs and spine.

“Wo--”

He felt his body twitch and pulse as his release shot from his cock and covered her inner thighs and his lap. “Orihime, please, stop.”

Immediately that warmth around the horn was gone and a heaviness settled in his lap. “What did you call me? And did you get off from that?”

He gave her a hard glare before pushing her off his lap and heading towards her private bath. “I told you my mask is sensitive. I’m not used to people touching me, let alone it.”

Hearing the pitter-patter of her feet behind him. “You made a mess of us. I think you liked it, didn’t you, Ulquiorra?”

Sighing, he knew if he didn’t answer her, she would continue to pester him. “Yes, I did, but that does not mean I want you to do that all the time. Some days I don’t have time to--”

Orihime had shut him up by turning him around and kissing him before she trailed her fingers over the horn and down the ridges of the mask which made him shiver. “You’ll make time,” she said.


	2. Ass Worship - 10/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoruichi/Kisuke  
> Ass Worship
> 
> You know Yoruichi is saying, "If he dies, he dies."


	3. Mirrors - 10/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquihime  
> Mirrors
> 
> This scene was deemed unnecessary by the Editor at the time. An outtake from Chapter 19 of Troubled By The Way We Came Together. 
> 
>  
> 
> _“Oh, yes, Woman. I will see you pleasure yourself soon. You will watch in a mirror as you finger fuck yourself. I will watch you do this because I love studying you. I love watching you do anything. You are going to see what it looks like when I fuck you. Would you like that? Would you like to see me fuck you?”_

In his tiny apartment, propped up against a wall, a full-length mirror stood. It was one of those cheap ones you could attach to a door. Orihime looked at the green-eyed man and then back at the mirror. "You were serious?"

 

Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly and nodded. "Did you think I was kidding when I told you that you would watch yourself in a mirror?"

 

"I--I--I just thought you were playing around," Orihime said. She fidgeted for a moment. "I don't know what to expect."

 

"I want to watch you. I want to see you get yourself off while looking in the mirror. You're going to watch us fuck in this mirror. Just imagine being positioned over it, seeing my cock sliding in and out of you," Ulquiorra smirked at her.

 

Orihime regarded him carefully. So far they had been careful, and no one suspected anything. Grimmjow seemed content with the arrangement,  so did Nel.

 

Since she had submitted to him, Orihime had sex with Ulquiorra every night. He pleasured her to the point she felt boneless.  Sometimes it felt too intense, but she enjoyed it because she was wanted and felt loved in his arms afterward.

 

"I think you forgot _that_ night," Ulquiorra said, walking up to where she stood by the door.

 

He was wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else. She could see his black circle tattoo and that four on his chest. Orihime had to keep looking at other things so that she didn't stare at him. The last thing she wanted to do is come off as a pervert. She shifted her weight as she glanced at him. "I didn't forget," she replied.

 

“Really?”

 

“I thought you just said all of that to be perverted and to turn me on,” the redhead answered. She bit the corner of her lip. “What if I don’t know how to--”

 

“You can watch me do it for you then. Come, Woman.”

 

A pale hand was offered to her. Orihime glanced at it before she swallowed. “You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”

 

There was a small scoff from Ulquiorra. “Have I hurt you yet without your permission?”

 

Orihime wanted to point out that yes he had hurt her but it was more emotionally, and then there was that whole thing after he found out about her affair with Grimmjow. He had hurt her, but it wasn’t intentional. She sighed and placed her hand in his. She was expected to be jerked forward, but Ulquiorra gracefully led her to stand in front of the mirror. He stood behind her and moved her silky red hair out of the way, letting the long locks drape on one side of her neck. She watched, anticipation growing deep in her belly.

 

Green eyes locked onto hers as Ulquiorra quickly bit her neck, that sensitive spot right under her ear. Orihime cried out, more in surprise than anything. “Ulqui--Oh no!” she moaned.

 

He did it again, but this time she could feel him sucking and licking at the skin to soothe it.

 

“Ulquiorra, don’t… Grimmjow will see it.”

 

“Then let him see,” the tattoo artist replied.

 

She watched in the reflective surface as his hands wormed their way under her shirt, pulling the fabric up her torso and over her breasts. His slender hand also pulled up her bra before bringing everything over her head. “Ulquiorra,” she gasped as his hands cupped her breasts, fingers played along her nipples.

 

“Woman?”

 

Orihime whined as he pinched those sensitive buds. “Please. Please.”

 

The chuckle in her ear was low and husky. “Please what?”

 

“Show me.”

 

***

 

That was all it took. Just like when Orihime repeated his own words back to him, those two words made him lose control. He attached his mouth to her neck again, leaving a trail of love bites and hickeys down her throat. He moved her hair to the other side and did the same thing, watching how her delicate skin mottled with bruises. She would need a dose of makeup after he was done with her.

 

When he was satisfied with the marks he left on her, Ulquiorra turned her around, kissing her, gently probing her mouth with his tongue. She allowed him entry, her tongue touching his with fleeting caresses. He had always wondered who had taught her to kiss.

 

Ulquiorra wasn’t stupid; he didn’t ask questions. It was probably one of her former classmates. The thought made him growl and bite her lip.

 

“Ow!”

 

“My apologies. Was I too aggressive?” he asked pulling away from her.

 

She nodded in response.

 

“I’m sorry. I am excited to do this to you. I get to explore something I like with someone I love,” he murmured.

 

“Ulquiorra...” It sounded like she was scolding him.

 

He tipped her face up, using his entire hand to cup her chin. “What? Am I not allowed to say it? Are you just my little fuck toy? No, you’re my woman, and you will continue to be my woman. No matter what Grimmjow says. You’re much more than just a fuck toy to me. You are mine.”

 

Those perceptive eyes picked up how her face blushed. “Turn around,” he stated.

 

After Orihime did what she was told she looked back to him as if waiting for further instructions. Ulquiorra bit his lip and studied her for a moment. She was perfect to him. Without asking for permission, he grabbed the waistband of her leggings and pulled them down along with her underwear. When she was naked, Ulquiorra stepped away from her to position the mirror just right.

 

He gestured at the end of the futon. “Sit,” he commanded. “Knees up and spread apart; if you need to, use one hand to lean slightly back.”

 

Once she got herself into position, she looked up at him. “Like this, sir?”

 

Hunger shot through his eyes. There was no way Orihime could know what words like that did to him. He stood next to the mirror and eyed her body. “Go ahead,” he stated.

 

“I don’t… I don’t know what to do,” Orihime said quietly.   
  
“You’ve never pleasured yourself?”

 

“I have but, the shower does all the work,” she said.

 

Ulquiorra was watching as her face steadily turned red. The idea of Orihime holding the handheld showerhead between her legs and bringing herself to an orgasm sent blood pulsing to his groin. “Woman, touch yourself. Start with your tits. Play with your nipples,” he ordered.

 

The hand that was free came up to cup one breast. “It’s soft,” Orihime murmured.   


It took everything he had not to shove his cock inside of her, watching as she bit her lip and gasped as her fingers played over that pink nipple. Orihime pinched it, pulling the skin slightly then reached across her body to touch the other one. Ulquiorra studied the redhead’s face as she kept her eyes glued to the image in the mirror.

 

“Do you like this?” she asked, dark eyes glancing at his face.

  
  
Silence from him.

 

“Maybe I should slide my hand down my body, like this,” she said.

 

“Woman,” he cautioned. His breath hitched as he hand slid over that trimmed pubic hair. Ulquiorra watched her fingers parted her pussy lips and gave him a glimpse of wet pink skin. He raked his teeth over his bottom lip, letting them worry the slightly swollen surface. He quickly undid the fastenings of his jeans, letting them puddle around his feet which he kicked to the side, but he left his boxers on. He pulled them down enough to allow his hard cock to stick out, hand wrapping around the base to stroke the length upward.

 

She let out a soft whine which he heard. “What?” Ulquiorra asked.

 

“May I? Can I?”

 

“What?”

 

“Ulquiorra, please.”

 

He watched as Orihime’s fingers pumped in and out of her body at a moderate pace. Oh, he understood. “You want to come, don’t you, Woman?”

 

“I want you,” she whimpered. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

***

 

She watched his face go from passive desire to a raging inferno of lust. His eyes widened, and he was completely naked in the next second. “On your hands and knees,” he practically barked at her.

 

Orihime felt a shiver go through her as she did what he said. She was looking at the carpeted floor, but that changed a moment later as she saw herself in the mirror. Ulquiorra was sliding it under her body. “What? Why?”

 

“I believe I warned you that you would be able to watch my cock slide in and out of you,” the dark-haired man said. “Keep your eyes on the mirror. Either the one under you or the one propped against the wall. Do you understand?”

 

The redhead nodded as she felt Ulquiorra’s slender hands on her hips. Then she felt the sharp smack. “I asked if you understood me? I require a response, Orihime.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want to be fucked?”

  
“Yes.”

 

She felt her face flaming as Ulquiorra thrust into her. Her breath left her in a rush of air as his hips snapped against her with a wet smack. She kept her eyes glued to the mirror underneath of her, watching his pale cock slide in and out of her body. It was shiny with her wetness. It was hard and firm and so hot, watching him stretching her.

 

A whimper left her throat. “Ulquiorra,” she said rolling the r’s on her tongue.

 

“Hmmm?”

  
  
“More, please?” Lifting her head she looked at him in the other mirror, seeing the momentary look of disbelief on his face, Orihime decided to take it further. ”Fuck me, hard.”

 

The wild and animalistic expression took over his face, and Orihime knew she had said something to set him off. She probably just bit off more than she could chew or handle. A moment later, Orihime’s chest was lifted up, her back against his body. His cock was at such an angle that it was putting pressure on that spot inside of her. She was going to come. The pleasure was building in the depths of her abdomen.

 

Her dark eyes were affixed to their bodies in the mirror. She couldn’t look away from how Ulquiorra’s pale hands grabbed her tits, or how his eyes stared at her with wild intent. A jolt of fear ran down her spine as she saw one of his hands drift down her body. She felt his fingers circling her clit, pressing down on that sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

Orihime cried out, her voice steadily becoming louder as Ulquiorra fucked her from behind while stimulating her. It was too much. She felt her body pulse and shiver around him, her orgasm hitting her hard. “Ulquiorra,” she screamed, throwing her head back.

 

His hands gripped her hips, Orihime felt him thrust into her once, twice and then his body stilled. Ulquiorra’s cock was twitching inside of her. With a rush of breath, he pulled out of her.

 

“Watch,” he said.

 

Orihime tilted her head and looked down, surprised to see the surface of the mirror covered with milky liquid. It was dripping out of her.

 

_Oh._

 

“That’s your cum, right?”

 

Ulquiorra nodded. “It’s also yours,” he replied, coming to stand in front of her. She could see his lap and thighs were wet. “You came hard, Woman.”

 

She looked up at him and smiled before she shimmied down the length of the mirror.

  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

A mischievous smile overcame Orihime’s face before she started lapping up the puddle of cum on the reflective surface. “Mmmm, we taste good,” she stated.

 

She watched as Ulquiorra swallowed.

 

“Stay right like that,” he stated. “I’m going to fuck you again.”


	4. S & M - 10/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GrimmIchi  
> S/M
> 
> Grimmjow has Ichigo chained up.
> 
> I got really fed up with drawing this. I am so used to having my line art and I was just winging this shit as I drew it.

 

AND THE FURRY VERSION:


	5. Lingerie - 10/9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessai Tsukibishi  
> Kisuke Urahara
> 
> Lingerie


	6. Hair Pulling - 10/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia Kuchiki/Orihime Inoue
> 
> Hair Pulling


	7. Rimming - 10/12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumichika/Ikkaku  
> Rimming

Ikkaku was face down against the futon, his head buried into the pillow to stifle the moans that were coming out of his mouth. Not that anyone cared what they were doing but still. The muscled man didn’t want to draw attention to himself.

 

It was hard to look as mean as Ikkaku, with his shiny head and chiseled body, and be a bottom. Everyone thought he was this big, bad, dominant partner. That was not the case which is why he had his ass in the air and Yumichika was behind him.

  
  
He could feel the way Yumichika’s tongue slid down his ass, leaving a wet trail of saliva on his skin. He let out a low groan as he felt a warm tongue curl around his testicles. There was a cool breeze as Yumi blew on them. Ikkaku’s fist curled into the futon.

 

That same tongue trailed up over his perineum and across that pucker entrance. This was new. It was just a flick of Yumi’s tongue, but it was enough to elicit an obscene response. Those moans grew louder as that wet length of muscle breached his ass.

 

“Yumiiiiiii,” he whined.

 

“Kinda busy, Ikkaku. Just enjoy it.”

 

The way those slim hands parted his ass cheeks and how his tongue just slid right in caused his dick to twitch and pulse.

 

“Yumichika, you’re going to make me come.” The other man's tongue felt smooth as silk as it pushed and thrust against his hole.

 

“Not yet. I need you to be nice and wet when I fuck you,” came the reply.


	8. Cunnilingus - 10/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cunnilingus  
> Ulquihime


	9. Formal Wear - 10/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formalwear  
> Matsumoto Rangiku and Kon
> 
> Mr. EIV requested this from me. He wanted something extra pervy but the carpal tunnel kicked in and was like no ho bag. You get what you get.


	10. Intercrural - 10/15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intercrural  
> Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryu
> 
> Intercrural sex (from inter- and Latin crura, "legs"), also known as femoral/interfemoral sex/intercourse, is a type of non-penetrative sex, in which a male places the penis between the receiving partner's thighs (often with lubrication) and thrusts to create friction. - Wikipedia

She was trying to help him clean up after club activities. All she had said was how dashing his hair made him look.

He had her up against the wall, and all Orihime can do is gasp. The front of her skirt hasn't moved. All he did was use her hand lotion to rub on his cock.

Ishida-kun.

The Quincy doesn't answer. He's too busy using her thighs as something to fuck, and it feels delicious. That friction and how that hard length feels when it drags across her panties.

Orihime whimpers.

She wants more and wiggles, but he has a hold of her arms so she can't move her panties to the side so his dick can slide in.

She's not a virgin. The redhead blushes as she remembers the two other males before Ishida. The Espada. Kurosaki-kun.

The Quincy changes his angle and all of a sudden the head of his cock is thrusting against her clit. But he's still fucking her soft thighs. Back and forth. Back and forth. Each time his dick makes contact with her fabric covered pussy, Orihime whines.

The way his body moves with the roll of his hips makes her want him. She wants more than just feeling his hot flesh against her legs. It takes a few more thrusts and then she feels wetness against her cotton panties and Ishida-kun is whimpering.

"Thank you, Inoue-san for complimenting my hair," Ishida says before he turns and finishes cleaning up cut thread and scraps of fabric.

That was it. Orihime wanted to whine about not being satisfied but it all happened suddenly she can't help wonder when it's going to happen again.


	11. Hotdogging - 10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotdogging  
> Ulquihime


	12. Foodplay - 10/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salad for Dinner - Foodplay
> 
> Tier Hallibel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGOT TO POST THIS ONE!


	13. Pegging - 10/24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegging  
> Ulquihime


	14. Smiles - 10/26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ICHIGO/ORIHIME  
> SHOOT ME FUCKING NOW.
> 
> FOR MY BOO JKROBERTSON. Bitch. <3

That was the one thing Ichigo loved about his wife.

 

Her smile. Just the quirk of her lips made warmth pool in his lap. Orihime was beautiful. Tiny legs ran up to rounded hips and an ass that had enough bounce to it that he kept his eyes glued to the area whenever he walked behind her. She had a small and dainty waist. Her tits were still amazing, even after breastfeeding their son.

 

When she smiled, she could light up the darkest corners of his life. She brought him joy.

 

Everyone around fell in love with her smile. It made him think about everyone who Orihime came across. Ichigo always wondered if that Espada had fallen in love with her.

 

No matter. Cifer had been dead for a while.

 

He could feel the erection in his pajama pants becoming a problem as he looked over at his wife, asleep beside him. Even now she was smiling. He had to wonder what she was dreaming about; probably some weird food or their child laughing. Maybe she was even dreaming about him.

 

With a groan, Ichigo pulled his dick out of his pants, grabbing the base of it. His gaze stayed on the sweet cheerfulness that graced her lovely face. His strokes were slow as he reached the head of his cock.

 

It didn't take long for him to come.


	15. Gunplay 10/27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime Inoue  
> Gunplay

 


End file.
